


Blanket

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Orrelios Clan [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Gen, Lira San, M/M, Muscle Memory, PTSD, Post-Canon, harry potter style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Zeb woke to moving on the bed, expecting it to be his children shuffling around, though he opened his eyes to his mate’s back. Alex was getting up, reaching for the bo-rifle that was always slipped under their bed.Zeb sat up, alert.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Orrelios Clan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I'm so sorry to Juhta that this took so long, I'm a terrible parent. BUT This is the last of the adoption fics, though not last of the Orrelios Clan.
> 
> As usual, I hope you enjoy!

Zeb woke to moving on the bed, expecting it to be his children shuffling around, though he opened his eyes to his mate’s back. Alex was getting up, reaching for the bo-rifle that was always slipped under their bed.

Zeb sat up, alert. He heard a sniffling by the door, both the one to their bedroom and the front door. He slid off the bed and followed Alex, who opened the door to see Tayin standing by the door, and Dorem holding a crying Roti. 

“What happened?” Alex whispered, kneeling to the kits and subconsciously handing the bo to Zeb, who stepped to the door. Tayin looked up at her Baba, while he leaned against the door. 

“It was some stompin’, then a thud, and nothin’.” Dorem said, while Alex took Roti from him. 

The two men gave each other worrying looks over the children’s heads, and then Zeb wretched the door open. 

To see a bundle of kit on the doorstep. In the rain. 

He nearly dropped the bo-rifle - internally cursing at himself - when he knelt to pick up the small, cold kit. Tayin held her hands up for the weapon, holding it almost as gently as her baba was holding the kit. 

He looked down to see red fur and a yawning mouth, then looked over to Alex’s worried look. 

“Was there a note? Or any hint to who..” left a kit? 

Zeb shook his head, then looked down at the rest of his family. He sighed, when the kit opened her yellow eyes. 

“Are we opposed to having a fourth?”


End file.
